Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of appliances. The present invention relates to an enameled slide-in unit, such as a baking sheet, for example. Particularly, the invention relates to slide-in baking sheet for use in a baking oven having enameled guideways in the oven muffle sidewall regions. The baking sheet has two opposite lateral supporting regions that respectively have a downwardly curled lateral edge region, to which is secured a metallic sliding support for the slide-in unit. The lateral supporting regions are guided in and held within the oven guideways.
German Patent No. 35 44 582 C2 discloses a slide-in unit having a sliding and supporting region that is drawn out laterally from a baking sheet and is constructed by being drawn downward and offset inward. The sliding and supporting region is surrounded by a metal profile. The production and assembly of the metal profile, however, is complex.